


Damn Good Looking Dean

by SailorLestrade



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Mentions of other people on the set, Porn, Sex, Smut, poorly written smut, reader is an actress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 12:17:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10464804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: The reader is offered the role to play the female version of her partner.





	

“You want me to do what?” She asked Robert Singer as she set across from his desk. He chuckled some. Jensen told him she would act this way.

“We’re making a genderswap episode, and we would like you to play Dean.” Robert explained. “You already know Jensen better than almost anyone here. So you can get his attitude and mannerisms right. And we think you’ll play off of Samantha nicely.”

“Who is playing Samantha?” (Y/n) asked. Robert flipped through his notes.

“Uh, Missy Peregrym.” Robert told her. (Y/n) nodded. She had seen her on Reaper back in the day.

“I’ll do it on one condition.” (Y/n) said. “Well, actually two.”

“And what’s that?” Robert asked. (Y/n) smiled.

“Don’t let Jensen and Jared near me while I’m filming, because you know how they love to fuck with people.” (Y/n) said with a laugh. Robert chuckled.

“Of course. And the second thing?”

“I want the amulet.”

****

Filming came and went. Missy was amazing as Sam, and while (Y/n) didn’t think she had done justice to Dean, Jensen kept going on and on about how she should take his place for a few episodes. She was sure so it was so he could relax in bed and eat pancakes while she was the one out working for once.

“Come on (y/n), admit it. We would get a lot more ratings if you were on there.” Jensen said as they ate lunch. “I tried to convince them to do a two parter with this, but they wouldn’t go for it.”

“Well, I’m glad.” (Y/n) said, looking at the fake bruises and blood on her skin. “This is going to take forever to get off. And fake blood in my mouth is so gross.” Jensen laughed.

“Welcome to my life love.” He said.

“Well, if you think I make such a great you, if they ever remake Dark Angel, I’ll sign up to be Alec.” (Y/n) laughed.

“And watch you and Jessica Alba make out? Hell yeah.” Jensen laughed.

“What about (y/n) and Jessica Alba making out?” Jared asked, coming over to the table while Missy was off talking with Mark and Misha. (y/n) groaned and hid her face. Jensen laughed more and explained to Jared the whole conversation.

“Just kill me now.” (Y/n) groaned.

“Not quite yet.” Jensen said. “We still have some scenes to film.” (Y/n) just rolled her eyes.

****

She got released from set before Jensen did and she left the set with a little something extra she had “borrowed” from props. She wanted to surprise Jensen when he got home in about an hour, and she knew exactly what to do.

So when Jensen came home, he heard music playing from their room. Low, down and dirty classic rock, something that got played at home, but didn’t usually have this much of a sexual tension in the air. Pushing open their door, his eyes widened at what he saw.

(Y/n), sitting on her knees on their bed, wearing only Dean’s amulet.

“Damn, you look really good for a Dean.” Jensen said, dropping his jacket to the floor and walking over to her. She couldn’t even say anything before his lips were on hers, hunger and eager.

“Easy cowboy.” (Y/n) said. “I need you to strip for me first.”

“Gonna make me work?” HE asked, but he pulled his shirt off easily and undid his pants. He crawled onto the bed, his lips finding any place on (Y/n) that he could reach. “How did you get me this turned on already?”

“I don’t know.” (Y/n) said, using that sexy growl that she had used when she was playing Dean. Jensen moaned softly at hearing her voice and started kissing on her neck.

“Fuck.” Jensen moaned against her soft skin. She could feel him poking against her wet folds, but instead of pushing into her like she thought he would, he crawled down her body and started to kiss and lick at those folds.

“Oh fuck Jensen.” (Y/n) moaned, grabbing the sheets as he seemed to turn on every nerve in her. She moved her hips to push up against him, needing more. She was so close already, since his tongue was like magic. And that’s when he pulled away, only to replace his tongue with his cock. “Yes!”

“Fuck babe.” Jensen said, moving faster from the start. There was so much need and want in each thrust that he didn’t care about anything at that point. All he wanted was (Y/n), her legs wrapped around him and her moaning his name in his ear. The amulet bounced off her breasts as he went faster. He reached a hand down and started to rub her clit, sending shockwaves through her body that pulled her faster over the edge than anything ever had. She tightened around him, wetter than she had ever been before, pulling him deeper into her. He kept going, rubbing her more as he tried to get her there again before he came.

“Jensen.” She moaned in his ear. “Baby please.”

“Please what?” He asked. He could feel himself tightening up and it wouldn’t be long. She just moaned please again and Jensen knew what she wanted. She was sensitive and could cum again at any minute. And she wanted this time to be with him. He took one of her breasts into his mouth and sucked on the sensitive skin there. He was sure it would leave a mark, and it was the first and possibly only time he was glad they were a network show and not HBO. A clearly marked bruise was visible on her. He could feel her tightening again and her back arching. But this time, she wasn’t alone as he came inside of her.

“Fuck!” She moaned, pressed up against him. After a little time, Jensen slowly pulled out of her and placed gently kisses on her.

“That was incredible.” He said, panting some. “We haven’t had sex that good in a long time.”

“Guess I need to play Dean more often.” She laughed, laying on her side of the bed as she cooled down. They were both quiet for a second, before Jensen smirked and looked over at her.

“So, about you and Jessica Alba…” He was rewarded with a pillow to the face.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!


End file.
